


I'll Kiss It Better

by letsmangogo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2020, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/pseuds/letsmangogo
Summary: A job goes south, and the Thunder Legion needs patching up. Freed is there to stay with Laxus as he stays overnight in the infirmary.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: FTLGBTales Fairy Hearts 2020





	I'll Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA So sorry this is being posted late!!! But here it is!! This is a gift for @mattie-the-shy on tumblr! Happy Valentine's Day!!!!

_That should have been me…_

That was the only thing on Freed’s mind as he sat just outside the infirmary. A broken arm recently patched up lay carefully against his body, one of his legs bouncing anxiously against the old, wooden floors.

A job had gone south for the four of them. What they thought were common thugs, were actually skilled mercenaries who knew ever single one of their weaknesses.

Bickslow had managed to get by unscathed with only scratches and bruises to speak of. Evergreen had gotten a twisted ankle and a few burns along her arms. Freed had broken his arm in a brutal fight that the others had begging him to back down from.

Laxus has taken the worst of it with a head injury, falling unconscious. It was a miracle that Freed had been able to teleport them all back to the guild at that point, nearly passing out himself from overuse of magic.

When he had finally gained his bearings, he had been informed that Bickslow and Evergreen were alright. Laxus, however, had taken a big blow for the three of them right before Freed got them all out of there.

Laxus hadn’t gotten the strength to wake up yet, looking pitiful in the infirmary bed, bandage wrapped around his head. Freed was no stranger to blood and pain, but he hated seeing any of his teammates hurt. He was the one in charge usually, and he felt the responsibility for his friend’s livelihood rest in his shoulders.

Seeing Porlyusica walk out of the infirmary, Freed stood up, a bit too quickly, to try and speak with her. Catching himself, he could feel her scrutinizing gaze.

“Don’t hurt yourself too much. I’m not a miracle worker, you’ll need some time to heal.” She said, looking and sounding utterly exhausted. It was understandable considering that most of her energy had gone to healing Laxus.

“He’ll be alright, yes?” Freed asked, ignoring his own injuries. Porlyusica gave an exasperated sigh. “He’ll be fine. He just needs some time to rest. Oaf got hit in the head, for crying out loud! Honestly, you kids give me so much trouble.” She complained. Though, Freed could tell she had been worried.

Freed thanked her silently before heading into the room to see Laxus on a bed, breathing shallowly, face scrunched in pain. With his good arm, he pulled up a chair, and took a seat next to Laxus’ bed.

“You idiot. You didn’t have to take that blow…” he muttered, carefully taking Laxus’ hand. There was so much power in Laxus’ hands, Freed thought. He thought about how Laxus used these hands to hold him close. To tenderly card his fingers through his hair. He used these so powerful hands to hold Freed’s in his own while they walked together.

Freed knew he was being silly to worry so much about the blond but he felt he had every right to worry about Laxus. “What am I gonna do with you?” He laughed, a hint of worry in his tone, giving the hand a gentle squeeze.

He then heard what sounded like mumbling.

“Trying to get rid of me…?” He heard Laxus mutter out, though it sounded like a bit of a struggle to get the words out. It was enough reassurance to let Freed know Laxus would be okay though.

Freed smiled softly, glad to hear him speak. “Please. Makarov tried to get rid of you and that didn’t even work. You think I’d have better luck?” He teased.

“I don’t know. You might be meaner than him.” Laxus teased right back, cracking an eye open to peer at Freed.

Freed couldn’t keep in a small laugh. “You must be fine if you can say things like that to me. Perhaps I should leave.” He suggested, pretending to rise from his seat. He only stopped when Laxus gripped his hand tighter.

“Come on, don’t leave, babe. Who’s gonna kiss me goodnight?” He asked, trying to sit up, but stopping halfway through upon feeling searing pain in his head. “Shit, sat up too fast—“ he mumbled, moving to lay back down.

“Careful, don’t hurt yourself.” Freed said, sternly. He moved his chair out to gently move Laxus’ hair to see his wound. The gauze had a bit of blood soaked through, and Freed knew it would need to be changed soon. Porlyusica’s magic could only do so much. “Should I get Wendy? Perhaps her magic can give Porlyusica a boost—“ Freed asked.

“Nah. Kid’s probably asleep by this time. I’ll live.” Laxus said, exhaustion creeping back into his voice. Freed watched Laxus’ eyes peer down to the sling Freed’s left arm rest in. He could already see the slight worry creep onto Laxus’ face.

“Do not blame yourself for this. I’m telling you right now.” He started, already trying to keep Laxus from speaking on it. “I should have gotten myself out of that skirmish sooner. I was a fool to think I could win alone.” He stated, looking a bit ashamed. He had gotten at least one good punch in before the break.

Laxus sighed softly. “I should have been closer to watch your back. It’s my fault you had to fight alone.” He reasoned. Then he heard Freed laugh a little.

“We’re both not going to stop trying to take the blame, are we?” He said, a small smile on his lips. He carded his fingers through Laxus’ hair before pulling away, curling up in the chair.

“It’s a shame Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. I had planned to take you out in the town. Though if you have even an issue sitting up, I’m not sure you could stand at this time.” Freed sighed, a bit sadly, taking Laxus’ hand again.

“Aw, you do care.” Laxus joked. In actuality, he was touched by Freed's thoughtfulness. He was always the better gift giver and the better date planner. Laxus sometimes felt Freed deserved better than him, and had to remind himself that he was with Freed for a reason.

“I got you a lil something too. But it’s back at the house.” He stated. “You can not open it until I can see you open it.” Laxus tacked out quickly, before Freed could even open his mouth again.

“Well, I suppose I’ll just have to spend the night here.” Freed mused. Laxus thought for a moment, before scooting over the best he could and patting the space next to him. “Get up here. You’re not sleeping in a chair.”

Freed carefully climbed into the infirmary bed, making sure not to disturb Laxus or his arm. It was a bit of a tight fit with how large Laxus was, but they managed to squeeze in together, Freed’s head resting on Laxus’ chest. He was able to hear the blond’s steady heartbeat, and feel the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

“You sure you’re comfortable like this?” Freed asked, giving Laxus an out if he was cramped.

“I’d rather be a little cramped that not be next to you tonight.” Laxus admitted. Today gave them both quite a scare. It was understandable that Laxus would want to be close to Freed. “Get some rest. Maybe Mirajane’s making sweets for the guild tomorrow. We’ll have that for breakfast.” He joked, his arm loosely coming around to hold onto Freed.

Freed smiled softly. He turned his head to be able to press a kiss to Laxus’ neck, the only spot he could reach at the moment. “I love you. Sleep tight.” He whispered, able to see the hint of a smile on Laxus’ face.

Sleep soon caught them both, letting the two mages have a peaceful night of rest together. When Porlyusica came by later that night, she scoffed at the two as they slept, but ultimately smiled.

"Lovestruck idiots..." she muttered, before shutting off the light.


End file.
